The field of the disclosure relates generally to vibration dampers and, more particularly, to components having vibration dampers enclosed therein, and methods of forming such components.
Vibration of mechanical components may induce component fatigue and excessive localized noise within mechanical systems, such as gas turbine engines. Accordingly, reducing vibrational loading of mechanical components within such mechanical systems is a priority among producers and users of such systems.
At least some known attempts to reduce vibrational loading of mechanical components include incorporating particle-filled cavities within the mechanical components.
However, such known particle-filled cavities incorporated into mechanical components generally do not reduce vibrational loading of such components to a satisfactory level. Moreover, fabrication of such components generally requires separate steps for forming the cavities, evacuating the cavities, and re-filling the cavities with particle-damping powders. Further, because the cavities must be accessible after the component is formed in order to evacuate and re-fill the cavities, the locations at which particle-filled cavities may be formed within mechanical components are limited.